Lets End Where We Began
by 1summersday
Summary: A Japril New Years


It was New Years eve. This was one of the days April had been dreading. Usually April loved New Years eve. It was full of love and romance and hope for the future. It was normally a time of year that made April so happy, as it was so full of promise and light. This year though she wasn't excited for it. April was learning and slowly accepting how to be on her own and be ok. This day was hard though because she didn't want to be alone. Even if she spent it on a date, she would never have the full feeling of romance on new year's again because she had her one true love. Nothing could ever replace what Jackson and her had and therefore no New Year could ever be as full of promise and romance than the ones she had spent with him.

* * *

So here she was getting out of her scrubs and into a body hugging beaded rose gold strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. She pinned her curled hair to one side and touched up her makeup. Throwing on some rose gold earrings and a bracelet she texted Catherine to let her know she was on her way to the gala now. Catherine had asked April to attend the annual Avery Foundation New Year's Gala and April had agreed. She knew Jackson wouldn't be attending as he had Harriett for the evening and planned on spending it at home with her and so she felt obligated as well as honored that Catherine had asked her to attend.

As April heads through the lobby she hears Owen's voice "Kepner, wait up" he calls. April turned around

"Hey Owen, I'm just on my way out,what's up?"

"Sorry April but there's been a last minute emergency and I really need you to go to the helipad and accompany a patient to North Valley Hospital" Owen says

"Owen..It's New Year's and I'm off and I am sure you can find someone else to go" April says. _Also I am not starting my new year in Montana_ April thinks to herself

"April, I am really sorry but it's a kid and she's from Montana and her parents are waiting for her there. She's visiting her cousin here but got in a bad accident so we're sending her home so she can at least be with her parents. She's only 5 and scared and needs someone to hold her hand. I would do it but you're such a better fit so please….I wouldn't ask if it wasn't what's best for her…" Owen trails off.

Hearing that it was a child that needed her April's thoughts drift to her baby girl. If that was her baby she'd want someone with her.

"...Alright, Im on my way" April says as Owen hands her a Seattle Grace Winter Coat and she starts walking quickly in her heels to the elevator for the helipad. The door to the elevator dings and April steps in without looking up from her phone she is using to tell Catherine she got pulled into work. The door closes and the elevator starts to move up when April finally glanced up from her phone to see Jackson in a black tuxedo standing in front of her. "Jackson...what are you doing here…" April says confused "You're supposed to be home with Harriet…"

"My mom has her for the night" Jackson says "Now come on let's go" he says as he grabs April's hand and pulls her toward the helicopter. Once inside there is no patient to be found. April buckles herself in all the while confused.

Jackson hands her a headset and April puts it on bracing for take off. "Jackson...what is going on...where is the patient, where are we going?"

"Owen did not completely lie to you, we are going to Montana, just not with a patient." "Jackson it is New Years eve and I am supposed to be at a gala and now I'm in a helicopter going back to Montana…"

Jackson cuts her off "April, I know this is hard for you but just trust me." he says as he gently grabs her knee.

An hour and a half later April and Jackson arrive in Montana. Jackson leads April from the landing to a car and driver waiting. Once in the car April finally turns to Jackson "Jackson, what is going on? Is there a patient, why are we here?"

"No April, I asked Hunt to get you to the elevator for me…" He stops mid sentence fully taking in April in her stunning dress and perfectly pinned hair and red lips. "...April, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you Jackson, I was on the way to a gala." April says as she looks down and a piece of curl slips out of the pins and in front of her face.

Jackson puts his hand gently under April's chin and lift her head so her eyes meet his. For a few perfect seconds they are caught up in each other before the car comes to a stop.

"We're here, come on" Jackson says as he opens the door and steps out before offering his hand to April. She grabs it and steps out to see the hotel they stayed in, the last time they were in Montana in front of her. "I know the memories you have from being here and right after are painful for you and that hurts me…" Jackson says. He leads her inside and keys into a room with two single beds. He motions for April to sit and so she does. Jackson sits beside her on the end of the bed turning towards her, he explains"Last time we were here, we did something great together...and we were great together, and that's how I remember it. When you told me how much pain it caused you I was so upset because I wanted it to be a good memory for you like it was for me. I never wanted to cause you more pain April...I know I can't take that weekend back, but I can give you this. I want your New Year to begin with positivity and good...because that's all you deserve April Kepner. So let's end the year and start the new one making negative into positive. Making one mistake into a success and going from there. I want us to be a success not a mistake. Maybe we can't be a success as a couple, or maybe we can at this point I'm not sure but I damn am sure we can be successful partners, friends and co-parents and that's how I want us to end and begin again. As a success." Jackson finishes as he holds April's gaze. Tears are slowly streaming down her face accompanied by a shy smile.

"Jackson….this is so incredibly thoughtful. Honestly I am not sure where we stand either but I would love nothing more for this year to end where it began, in a bed, in love...because no matter how we find success I will always love you Jackson Avery" April says as she takes her heels off and stands on the bed.

"April...what are you doing…"

"Come here" she says and reaches her hand out to him.

Jackson takes it and steps onto the bed turning to face her as she takes his other hand and starts to jump. A smile creeps across Jackson's face as he joins in and the two of them, in their formal attire start jumping on the bed like children. They both start laughing, real belly laughs before collapsing beside each other in the bed, still in a fit of laughter.

April grabs the tv remote and turns on the countdown just in time to hear the announcer on the tv

"10,9,8,7" April turns to rest herself on her side, on Jackson's arm looking at him "6,5,4 "3,2,1.." April whispers to Jackson.

"Happy new beginning, Jackson." "Happy new beginning April."

 _Even if something seems like it can't be fixed, doesn't mean it's broken._ April thinks to herself as she closes her eyes and enjoys being wrapped up in Jackson's company; full of love and hope for the future


End file.
